Fight Scenario, VM 1
by ichiji kipa
Summary: The first in an epic saga of violence. This is an epic battle between Vegita and Gene Starwind. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER!  
  
I did not make up the characters in this fic. However, I am not making money from it, so you can't sue me Professional Anime and Manga artists!!!  
  
PRENOTE!: This is the first of what will be a very extensive fic series. They are short fighting sequences between various anime characters. They really have no storyline, but they are great short stories! ENJOY ^_^!!!  
  
Storyline:  
  
Fight Scenario is a parralel universe exactlylike our own. They take characters from anime dimensions, and bring them into the fight scenario dimension. If they die in the FSDM, they are not injured in their dimension, so they can come back to the FSDM contest any time. If they win, thwy earn tons of money too, 2,000,000 zenny to be exact!  
  
FIGHT SCENARIO, vm. 1  
  
(Gene Starwind vs. Vegita)  
  
BY: Ichiji Kipa  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You think you can take me on, you are nothing but a little ant on the planes my own planet! I am the real power hear!" shouted Vegita, evily.  
  
"We'll see who is the 'real power' here. You are so short, you have no chance! And look, my artist took much more time on my detail you little monkey punk!" Gene started tossing the disses out on Vegita almost endlessly! Being a PG writer, I can't write them all!  
  
"You take that back, do you have any idea that you are talking to the royal prince of planet Vegita, and the ruler of the mighty Saiyajins!? I will not waste any time in wiping you disgusting annoyance off the face of this dimension!" Vegita shouted, charging at Gene with a powerful energy ball building up in his clenched fist. Gene tried to dodge the charging enemy, but he couldn't get away in time. The ball cut a large gash in his arm. Knowing that the evil prince's next move would be fast, and powerful, Gene pulled out his blaster that was stashed away cleverly in his cover-all launch suit.  
  
"You will not live to see the winner's ceremonys!!!" Gene pointed the blaster, and shot. Vegita fell back in a pool of blood, then somehow stood up, nervously grabbing his side, as pressurized blood began to seep out the wound.  
  
"You, uhrr, w-will wish that l-l-last energy ball had kill-led you, he he he..." Vegita began to surge up another large nergy ball.  
  
"No way, I had my blaster set to explosive short range laser blast! That is enough to kill any Akira Toryama creation, how dose your stamina keep you going, you must be completely nuts about winning. If these pants Harry forced me to wear in the winner's circle woren't riding right now, I'd stop you, but there's no time." Gene sat back, as if there was no possible way to win. The fire ball emitted from vegita shot into the air, and formed a strange energy ball of light that stayed in the same spot in the air. Could that be, nah... IT IS, IT'S A MOON!  
  
"Starting to get the picture puny human scum, i am going to tranform, and kill you! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vegita laughed evily, then stared up at the sky. Before anything could happen, Gene started at him, pointed his blaster, and shot a couple long range shells at his face. A large blast of chi shot across the area, ripping up shrubs, and rocks. When the dust cleared, Vegita, in beast form, was rolling on the ground, one of his knee caps was badly wounded. Gene walked over to him, and pointed the blaster at his face.  
  
"You really thaought you could beat me? In the words of someone who wasn't really a friend. 'I am the real power!'" Gene pushed down on the trigger, Vegita was down instantly.  
  
LATER ON THE WINNER'S CIRCLE  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry raced up, and reached his head out for a kiss from Gene, Gene pushed him down flat on his butt.  
  
"What was that for, I was only trying to congradulate you. You have the parts you need, I tranfered them onto your ship right when I saw you in the winner's circle in that darling outfit!" Harry shouted in a flirtatiously high voice.  
  
"I feel like a clown in this crappy outfit you forced me to wear! Now let's just get back to the Outlaw Star dimension, I want to get to the Galactic Leyline as soon as possible! I don't want any more people to see me in your clown outfit, kay?!" Gene said in a mean voice. Gene went up to the judges and collected his money. As Gene and Harry attempted to leave, they heard a voice shout from behind them. "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET, YOU DISGUSTING SLIME, NOW GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A PUTRID HUMAN MAN!" Vegita shouted, in his beast form, and badly injured. Gene had put his blaster in Harry's case, and Harry had jumped back through the portal, to get away from the horrible beast, typical gay behavior.  
  
"I don't have to fight you to prove myself anymore, I kicked your butt, and you can't do anything about it! Take that you monkey!" Gene shouted in a 'tough guy' cauky way.  
  
"YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE IT, HUMAN, BUT I WILL KILL YOU, AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The giant beast shot a huge energy ball at Gene, but Gene just dodged it like it was nothing. But just as he dodged it, Vegita reached down and swallowed Gene whole!  
  
Later, Back At The Winner's Circle  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, thank you all, it was really nothing, killing off that weakling! HAHAHA!!" Vegita, back in his human form, said, with an evil look in his eyes. All of a sudden, a huge blast came from inside the beast's stomach, instanly killing the beast, FOR GOOD THIS TIME!  
  
Back At The Winner's Circle, Again?!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"It was easy, really, all I did was pull out my blaster, and shoot him. His stomach acids alone would have killed me, but I shot when I was going down!" said Gene, noticing that Harry was in the crowd, Harry screamed out "But Gene, I have your blaster right here, where did you get the second one?"  
  
"It was easy, Melfina didn't want me to go without a second blaster, just in case!" said Gene. CUT TO OUTLAW STAR THEME MUSIC.  
  
  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
This ending begins right before vegita go's back to human stasis, before getting to the winner's circle.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
'THAT WEAKLING HUMAN, THINKING HE COULD BEAT ME, ME AND MY ULTIMATE SAIYAJIN CAPABILITIES! HE SHOULD'VE RECOGNIZED TRUE POWER, AND GIVEN UP, NOT THAT I WOULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE THOUGH. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vegita thought to himself, on his way to the winner's circle. "BUT I'D BETTER CHANGE BACK, OR ELSE I MAY KILL ALL MY LOYAL FAN'S BACK AT THE WINNER'S CIRCLE!" Vegita said to himself. Then, he charged up an enormous chi blast, and shot it at the mock-moon that was in the sky. Vegita instanly began to change back to his old tailed self. When he got back to about normal size, his flesh began to fall from his body, revealing Gene Starwind, gasping for air.  
  
Later, Back At The Winner's Circle. DoseIt Ever End?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I technically won before he came back, but I definately won this time. I deserve this money, and he wasn't going to jack it from me!" Shouted Gene, loudly enough for all in the crowd to hear! CUT TO OUTLAW STAR THEM MUSIC!  
  
-----------------------------------THE END!--------------------------------- -- 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!  
  
I did not make up the characters in this fic. However, I am not making money from it, so you can't sue me Professional Anime and Manga artists!!!  
  
Storyline:  
  
Fight Scenario is a parralel universe exactlylike our own. They take characters from anime dimensions, and bring them into the fight scenario dimension. If they die in the FSDM, they are not injured in their dimension, so they can come back to the FSDM contest any time. If they win, thwy earn tons of money too, 2,000,000 zenny to be exact!  
  
FIGHT SCENARIO, vm. 2  
  
(Recca vs Aisha Clanclan)  
  
BY: Ichiji Kipa  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I can't beleive I let my dad talk me into this. I should be saving the world, but noo! My dad wants the money to make his fire work buisiness better!" said Recca to himself, in disbeleif that his father would think tiny weapons of destruction are more important than the world's safety. "Not only that, but the person I'm up against is the associate of the champ!"  
  
"Is this the kid that I am up against? This kid is so weak, I could probably wipe him out without going ctarl!!!" Aisha said with Gene behind her, Gene was sporting the champ belt. "You'd better not like that thing too much, cause it'll be mine in a sec!"  
  
"I have to fight a chick?! This stinks, I can't hit a girl! How am I gonna win?" Recca said, obviously embarrassed at the beauty of his stunning aponent, (editor: ^_^, boy howdy!!!)  
  
"Hello, cuty, I'm going to be your apponant for the day, I hope you go easy on pooor wittle me!" said Aisha flurtatiously attempting to get Recca to go easy on her.  
  
"What in the crap are you trying to do Aisha, you don't like the fifteen- year old kid do you? I've never seen you act this way, not since you had a crush on harry?" Gene said to Aisha, with a smile on his face at the fact that Aisha thought the gay guy was cute.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WASN'T STRAIGHT, THAT DOSN'T MEAN HE'S NOT CUTE!!!" Aisha shouted at gene, Gene just stood there, with a stupified look on his face.  
  
"Hello, can we fight... toodaaaaay?!" shouted Recca from across the stadium, blushing so brightly that the whole arena was lit up in a comical anime-ish way.  
  
"Keep your pants on, are you really in such a hurry to die? Man, I'm on my way 'Tiny'!" Aisha shouted like a crazed animal woman. Aisha shot at Recca like an arrow would at it's target. Recca just blocked her lunge with a perfect thrust of his gauntlet. He completely reversed her attack with a fireball. When Aisha pulled out a RV267 action blaster, he pulled out some fire caplets that his dad gave him.  
  
"You think you can beat me kid, you may block my blaster, but I will always have my Ctarl heritage. If you want to see the side of Aisha Clanclan that isn't the beautiful one you see before you.." she was interupted by Gene's rude wit. "I can't see it, what beautiful form are you talking about?" Gene sat back at the thought of how great that last comment was, when Aisha turned to him...  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME AIM THIS GUN AT YOU BUTT-HEAD!!! I WILL DO IT YOU PUNK.." as Aisha kept on mumbling on, Recca shot at her, and shot a huge fire ball at her, the blast charred her in a comical anime way, then she fell over, leaving her legs twitching above her passed out body (editor: I hate it when they do that in animes!). Aisha stumbled to her feet, "Good shot kid, but now, you die!" Aisha said as she jumped into the air, then turned into her beast form. The white colored tiger fell to the ground then sprung at Recca.  
  
"Why me, she's a crazy tiger woman, how do you beat that." The cat shot at Recca, than, in an instant, she fell to the cgound, a gaping wound left in her side shows of the battle she had with the great fighter Recca of the past. For Recca had shot a fire ball at her so fast, it seemed as if the wound appeared spontaniously  
  
LATER, AT THE WINNER'S CIRCLE  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"I won, no way?! How did this happen, I think my muscle's took over at the end!" shouted Recca t his father, who was sitting in a seat lighting a fire work with his ciggarette in the middle of the huge crowd. Recca flew across the crowd (editor: No not literally you moron!) at smacked his dad in the face. You idiot what are you thinking?! There are tons of people here, I don't think you're going to get the money!  
  
THE END! 


End file.
